


(Podfic) He Doesn't See Himself Disappear

by Skellyrox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Non-graphic suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellyrox/pseuds/Skellyrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the darkest timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic) He Doesn't See Himself Disappear

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He Doesn't See Himself Disappear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/535545) by [Onlymystory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/pseuds/Onlymystory). 



<http://soundcloud.com/skellyrox/disappear>


End file.
